


Fleamont and Euphemia's Sons

by TheCactusIncident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Saving Remus Life, Saving Sirius Life, Slice of Life, and by Potters i mean Euphemia and Fleamont, god knows they need it, the Potters didn't die
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusIncident/pseuds/TheCactusIncident
Summary: “Tu li conoscevi perfettamente, li hai visti crescere, credi davvero che Sirius farebbe una cosa simile?” chiese alla professoressa.“La guerra cambia le persone, non possiamo essere-”“Minerva, sì o no”-Fleamont ed Euphemia Potter sono morti in qualche momento non definito dopo il matrimonio di James e Lily e prima della nascita di Harry.Non in questa versione
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fleamont and Euphemia's Sons

Euphemia Potter aveva due figli.

Ne aveva appena seppellito uno, morto insieme alla moglie e l’altro era appena stato trascinato ad Azkaban.

Ingiustamente. Il suo Sirius si sarebbe fatto ammazzare prima di tradire James.

Non aveva un aspetto minaccioso, era una donna piccolina e di una certa età, ma spalancò le porte del corridoio camminando spedita, l’estremità dal suo sari che le svolazzava dietro e la professoressa McGranitt che teneva il passo mentre provava a parlarle.

“Euphemia, lo capisco perfettamente, ma-”

“Proprio perché lo capisci, dovresti appoggiarmi anziché ostacolarmi, Minerva” la interruppe tagliente.

Fleamont al seguito camminava a passo più lento per non sballottare il bambino che teneva in braccio.

“Tu li conoscevi perfettamente, li hai visti crescere, credi davvero che Sirius farebbe una cosa simile?” chiese alla professoressa. In sette anni di scuola di quei discoli si erano sentite piuttosto spesso.

“La guerra cambia le persone, non possiamo essere-”

“Minerva, sì o no”

La professoressa sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Non so cosa pensare, Euphemia. Ho voluto bene a quel ragazzo come a pochi altri e vederlo così, insomma hai visto anche tu quella foto… non lo so”

“Se non vuoi essermi di aiuto, ti chiedo quanto meno di non ostacolarmi. Voglio parlare con Albus” disse definitiva e Minerva pensò che quanto meno James non aveva ereditato la cocciutaggine della madre, per poi essere pervasa dalla tristezza. Chissà se sarebbe mai riuscita a superare la morte di Lily e James.

“Va bene, aspettate qui” concesse alla fine la professoressa e si allontanò.

I due coniugi si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro, Fleamont stringeva il piccolo Harry e la guardava preoccupato. Avevano passato così poco tempo con lui, con James e Lily che si erano dovuti nascondere prima che nascesse, era meglio non rischiare di essere seguiti.

Era un bambino bellissimo, uguale a James alla sua età, ma con un paio di occhi di un verde spettacolare. Aveva anche una grossa ferita sulla fronte, l’unico segno della tragedia a cui era sopravvissuto.

Fleamont guardava la moglie preoccupato e il bambino percepiva la tensione, comportandosi in maniera piuttosto irrequieta, ma silenziosamente.

Si erano dati giusto il tempo di seppellirli e finito il funerale erano corsi ad Hogwarts, con addosso ancora gli stessi abiti.

“Ci riprenderemo Sirius, tesoro, fosse l’ultima cosa che faremo” sospirò Fleamont, un po' ad Harry un po' a sua moglie.

Dopo diversi minuti la professoressa tornò e li guidò fino all’ufficio del preside.

“Signori Potter, non pensavo di vedervi così presto” disse l’uomo con la sua solita e finta aria trasognata.

“Anche noi speravamo di non doverci trovare in questa situazione” iniziò Fleamont con tono tagliente.

“Prima abbiamo dovuto alzare la voce semplicemente per farci dare nostro nipote e immagina la nostra sorpresa, mentre ancora stavamo seppellendo i suoi genitori, nello scoprire che la colpa di tutto è stata data a Sirius!” sbottò la donna.

“Albus, il ragazzo è stato sbattuto ad Azkaban senza un processo e senza una vera e propria confessione” insistette Fleamont.

“Abbiamo già perso un figlio, non vi permetto di toglierci anche l’altro”

“Euphemia, sono spiacente, ma gli indizi-” iniziò di nuovo il mago, ma la donna non gli diede tempo di parlare.

“Quali indizi? È stato portato via prima ancora che qualcuno si prendesse la briga di chiudere gli occhi di mio figlio!”

“La sua famiglia-”

“Siamo noi la sua famiglia” lo interruppe Fleamont, irremovibile “Non ha contatti con i Black da quando aveva sedici anni tranne quando ha incrociato le bacchette con loro per l’Ordine. È un Potter in tutto tranne che nel nome” continuò. Il piccolo Harry guardava il nonno completamente rapito, una mano sulla guancia coperta dalla barba grigia e l’altra stretta nella mano dell’uomo.

Euphemia prese un momento per raccogliere i suoi pensieri e si voltò verso suo marito con il bambino, incrociò lo sguardo dell’uomo che la guardò fissa negli occhi da sopra la testa di loro nipote, il loro unico nipote, orfano.

La strega si schiarì la voce e poi si voltò verso il preside, perfettamente calma.

“Albus, noi faremo di tutto per riprenderci Sirius, con o senza il tuo aiuto. Umilmente mi rendo conto dei miei limiti e non posso neanche iniziare ad immaginare l’estensione dei tuoi piani per il futuro, ma io sono fra quelli che ricorda perfettamente i tuoi errori del passato, non commetterne di nuovi e soprattutto non sulle spalle della nostra famiglia” prima che Silente potesse rispondere, Fleamont iniziò a parlare.

“Abbiamo sentito delle voci che girano nell’Ordine, che l’Oscuro Signore non è del tutto scomparso e se è davvero così, un giorno avrai bisogno di noi, di Harry, e oggi puoi decidere la risposta che riceverai quando quel giorno arriverà, Albus”

L’uomo li studiò a lungo, provò anche a scrutare i loro pensieri, ma era chiaro che fossero entrambi esperti Occlumanti, anche in un momento simile. Si rese conto di aver stupidamente sottovalutato i coniugi Potter. Non erano mai stati al centro dell’attenzione, preferendo una vita tranquilla, ma era chiaro che al momento del bisogno, non si sarebbero facilmente fatti dissuadere. Sarebbe stato inutile provare a placarli.

“Il ministero vuole un colpevole e in Sirius hanno trovato il candidato perfetto. La questione è stata chiusa molto rapidamente e lui è stato dipinto come il traditore per eccellenza. Quello che stiamo per fare non sarà facile, breve o economico” annunciò Silente schiettamente.

“Da dove iniziamo?” dissero entrambi i coniugi Potter mentre si sedevano davanti alla scrivania del preside.

Ebbero una lunga conversazione e quando Harry si stancò, fu la professoressa McGranitt a toglierlo dalle braccia di Fleamont e intrattenerlo per il resto della loro conversazione.

Solo quando il bambino iniziò davvero a stancarsi, diverse ore dopo, decisero di interrompere il loro incontro. Era già stato deciso abbastanza da essere impegnati almeno fino a Natale.

Improvvisamente, prima di uscire, Fleamont si voltò.

“Un’ultima domanda Albus, dov’è Remus?” era stata la finestra e la luna ormai sorta che gli avevano ricordato il ragazzo.

Euphemia fu invasa da una tale ondata di vergogna che si sentì le guance avvampare. Nella sua furia riguardante James, Lily e Sirius, aveva dimenticato completamente Remus.

“È stato avvisato della fine del conflitto, ma una fuga improvvisa avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la sua incolumità” spiegò tranquillo e i Potter si trovarono entrambi vagamente inorriditi. Cosa aveva preteso dai suoi studenti? Dai ragazzi che anche loro avevano cresciuto? “Dovrebbe rientrare a breve. Oggi, domani al massimo” concluse tranquillamente il mago.

I due annuirono, un po' spaesati ora che la furia era passata.

Avrebbero tirato Sirius fuori di prigione, e lo avrebbero aiutato a crescere Harry.

Adesso dovevano solo tornare a casa e riposare.

-

Per una questione di incolumità, Fleamont ed Euphemia avevano lasciato più di un anno prima la Tenuta Potter e si erano trasferiti in un piccolo cottage segreto, fuori dalla Gran Bretagna. La grande tenuta era rimasta sigillata sotto incantesimi di protezione e il giardino andava un po' ripreso, ma nel bel mezzo di novembre non c’era molto da riprendere.

Avrebbero voluto tornare prima, ma solo dopo essersi assicurati di avere un piano in atto per Sirius, i Potter si erano decisi a tornare a casa.

Era piuttosto doloroso, la maggior parte delle cose di James era stata messa via col matrimonio, ma i due non avevano neanche avuto il tempo di abituarsi all’assenza del figlio che avevano dovuto lasciare la casa.

Euphemia si mise subito all’opera e insieme agli elfi domestici organizzarono la stanza adiacente alla loro che anni prima era stata la nursery. Erano sposati da parecchi anni e non pensavano che sarebbero stati benedetti con un bambino, ormai avevano entrambi una certa età, ma James era arrivato e aveva riempito di gioia la loro casa.

C’era qualcosa di estremamente innaturale nel dover seppellire i propri figli, l’intrinseca consapevolezza che l’ordine era sbagliato e soprattutto che se ci fosse stato un modo, avresti volentieri fatto a cambio posto.

Per di più alla loro età, i loro amici erano sulla via di diventare bisnonni, mentre loro si trovavano a dover crescere il proprio nipote. Fra l’altro, poco dopo che si erano spostati, un’ondata di morbillo di drago aveva invaso il loro circolo di amici, mandandone anche alcuni all’ospedale e i più sfortunati erano addirittura morti. Era una malattia insidiosa e più si prendeva in tarda età e più diventava pericolosa.

Fleamont si occupò di tirare fuori dalla mansarda le vecchie cose di quando James era piccolo, culla e seggiolone, un cavalluccio a dondolo babbano e altre piccole cose.

Nei giorni seguenti sarebbero dovuti andare a Godric’s Hollow a recuperare il salvabile, ma era un viaggio che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di affrontare.

Sperava solo che avessero fatto molte foto, loro ne avevano parecchie e quelle, insieme alla loro memoria, sarebbero stati l’unico modo per Harry di conoscere i propri genitori.

Fleamont fu distratto dai suoi pensieri dall’incantesimo che lo allertò che qualcuno era al momento nel loro giardino.

Si affrettò per andare a controllare chi fosse, ma quando arrivò, sua moglie stava già abbracciando Remus nell’ingresso. La scena sarebbe stata quasi comica per la notevole differenza di altezza dei due, se non fosse stato un momento così orribile.

“Ragazzo mio!” lo chiamò e il giovane si girò verso di lui.

“Fleamont” fu tutto quello che l’uomo gli permise di dire prima di abbracciarlo a sua volta.

“Ho appena parlato con Silente e mi ha detto tutto. Non riesco a capire come sia possibile. Sono davvero…?” iniziò, ma prima che riuscisse a finire di parlare, grosse lacrime silenziose iniziarono a rotolargli lungo le guance e i coniugi Potter non poterono far altro che annuire.

“Ti ha… ti ha detto anche di Sirius?” chiese Euphemia titubante.

“Si e mi sembra anche più assurdo. Insomma, lui non… non si fidava di me, aveva messo in guardia James riguardo a me, credeva che fossi io il traditore per via di…”

“È una cosa orribile, ma al momento abbiamo bisogno di restare uniti. Sirius è innocente e noi faremo di tutto per tirarlo fuori di lì” lo interruppe Fleamont. Era orribile ciò che la guerra aveva fatto a quei ragazzi, dal primo all’ultimo.

“Hai chiaramente bisogno di riprenderti. Va a fare una doccia, intanto faccio preparare qualcosa da mangiare” gli disse Euphemia.

“Non è necessario signora Potter”

“Oh, adesso sono signora Potter, addirittura. Non fiatare prima che tu mi offenda maggiormente e vai a fare una doccia e poi raggiungimi in cucina” disse facendo un segno al giovane che obbedì.

Euphemia aveva fatto un grande sforzo per i suoi figli, riguardo a Remus. Lo stigma verso i licantropi era qualcosa che era stato difficile da digerire anche per lui, ma nella cultura di lei era qualcosa di ancora più pesante, eppure la donna era riuscita a superare quello che le era stato insegnato, soprattutto dopo aver conosciuto Remus e dopo aver visto in che condizioni era dopo una luna piena.

Fleamont era stato particolarmente orgoglioso del cambiamento che la donna era riuscito a fare e in momenti come quello ne era ancora più grato.

“C’è già stato il funerale?” chiese dopo un po' il giovane, mentre mangiava.

“Si, tesoro. In questi giorni dovremo andare a recuperare le loro cose, per Harry” spiegò Euphemia mentre Fleamont entrava in cucina con Harry in braccio.

Remus spalancò gli occhi quando lo vide.

“È cresciuto così tanto”

Fleamont gli passò il bambino e Remus, un po' impacciato lo prese, facendolo sedere su una sua gamba. Harry lo guardava attento mentre farfugliava e ogni tanto diceva qualcosa di comprensibile.

“Ehi giovanotto, ti ricordi di me? Ti ho regalato un peluche di Bambi per il tuo compleanno, tua madre lo ha trovato esilarante”

Harry sembrava particolarmente rapito dalle cicatrici di Remus e si mise in piedi sulle sue gambe pur di avvicinare la faccia alla sua.

Toccò il viso dell’uomo, tracciando col suo ditino tutti i segni e Remus gli sfiorò la fronte dove sotto i capelli si intravedeva una cicatrice, ormai rimarginata.

“E questo è il famoso segno?”

“Non so come abbiano fatto a saperlo i giornali. ‘Il bambino sopravvissuto!’, non avrà mai pace” bofonchiò Euphemia.

“Una Maledizione Mortale e tutto quello che hai è una cicatrice. Sei chiaramente un bambino speciale, Harry” gli sospirò Remus mentre tracciava la saetta sulla sua fronte con la punta di un dito.

Harry gli rispose qualcosa di molto interessante, ma che solo lui comprese. Era completamente rapito dall’uomo davanti a lui, forse se lo ricordava o forse gli era semplicemente simpatico. A Fleamont venne comunque un’idea e bastò uno sguardo al minuscolo sorriso di sua moglie per capire che la donna era completamente d’accordo. Godric, la amava come quando si erano sposati, anche adesso, dopo tutto quello che era successo.

“Remus, noi iniziamo ad avere una certa età e chissà quanto ci vorrà per riuscire a tirare fuori Sirius, speriamo presto, magari all’inizio del prossimo anno, ma non possiamo esserne sicuri e Harry già cammina. Tu saresti disposto a restare qui con noi? Ad aiutarci?”

“La casa è così vuota” accompagnò Euphemia.

Remus passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra rapidamente, come se avessero iniziato a parlare un’altra lingua.

“Ma, come potrei aiutarvi? Non vale la pena di avermi in giro, sono più guai che altro”

“Solo un giorno al mese” disse Fleamont scrollando le spalle.

“Per il resto del tempo sei sempre stato il più educato” aggiunse sua moglie.

“Hai già passato la luna piena qui, sai di essere al sicuro e di avere molto più spazio e sai che sono un ottimo guaritore” continuò suo marito.

“Signori Potter non è per voi, sono io che… sarei solo un peso”

“Non dire sciocchezze, guarda Harry, ha bisogno di stare con qualcuno più giovane. Noi avremmo davvero bisogno di aiuto con un bambino, soprattutto se vogliamo impegnarci per Sirius” lo interruppe Fleamont.

Remus non era in condizioni di rifiutare, lo sapevano tutti i presenti, ma a loro sarebbe davvero servita una mano con un bambino di quell’età. E anche per tirare fuori Sirius, Remus era sempre stato un giovane brillante.

“Abbiamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro, Remus” disse infine Fleamont e il mago dovette ingoiare parecchio del suo orgoglio, ma alla fine annuì.

-

Remus non aveva idea di come funzionasse un bambino, non sapeva cambiargli il pannolino, fargli da mangiare o calmarlo quando piangeva, ma i Potter sì e Remus guardava attentamente ogni volta che i due intervenivano, in modo da potersene occupare da solo alla volta successiva.

Harry era un bambino vivace e sempre sorridente, c’erano stati alcuni incidenti in cui aveva chiaramente cercato i suoi genitori. Calmarlo in quei momenti era stata la cosa più difficile che Remus avesse fatto, ma lo aveva tranquillizzato creando animali di luce con la bacchetta e se quando erano apparsi un cervo e un cane il bambino aveva chiaramente dato segno di averli riconosciuti, la cosa sarebbe rimasta fra loro due.

Gli piaceva anche disegnare e spesso chiedeva la sua “Opa!” che nessuno aveva ancora capito cosa fosse.

Stavano tutti imparando e al contempo Remus si stava facendo una cultura sulla legislazione magica.

“È un peccato che i Potter non siano più fra le famiglie ufficialmente pure, avrebbe reso il tutto leggermente meno complicato” disse distrattamente mentre leggeva un trattato, ancora in vigore, che permetteva ad alcune famiglie diritti maggiori delle altre.

“Che mucchio di baggianate, loro e la purezza del sangue. Noi Potter siamo stati cacciati proprio perché abbiamo sempre ritenuto il tutto un mucchio di fandonie”

“Ben detto, figliolo!” lo incitò Henry Potter da un quadro che chiaramente non era il suo, Ralston che applaudiva qualche quadro più in là da sopra una tavola imbandita e Fleamont fece un cenno ad entrambi.

L’uomo si avvicinò a lui, per non far sentire ai quadri.

“Avevo intenzione di togliere i quadri dallo studio qualche anno fa, ma rischiai un ammutinamento. Il massimo che sono riuscito ad ottenere è mettere tutti i ritratti insieme sul corridoio e tenere qui il quadro della veduta della casa e un paio di nature morte” disse indicando il grande quadro alla sua destra, una bellissima venuta dell’esterno della Tenuta che aveva la singolare capacità di rispecchiare il clima che attualmente c’era attorno alla casa.

Al momento, infatti, essendo dicembre inoltrato, era completamente imbiancata ed era possibile intravedere alcuni dei residenti dei ritratti, meno ficcanaso di Henry, che giocavano a palle di neve in lontananza.

“Almeno sono di supporto” offrì Remus e Fleamont sbuffò.

“Oggi sì, domani chi può saperlo”

Remus aveva sempre adorato la loro casa, aveva assorbito secoli di magia fino ad essere quasi viva, un po' come Hogwarts, ma molto meno dispettosa della scuola. La Tenuta Potter teneva sempre d’occhio Harry, pronta a far scivolare un cuscino per attutire qualche caduta o avvisando con suoni insoliti se per caso il bambino si avvicinava alle scale.

Sarebbe stato un posto magnifico in cui crescere, ne era certo.

“Tornando alla questione dei purosangue… Sirius legalmente è ancora un Black, non potremmo appellarci a quello?”

“Non finché Walburga respira e da quel che ricordo ha parecchi anni in meno rispetto a me”

“Sono rimasti solo lui e sua madre, converrà cercare un’altra strada” concluse Remus mentre riarrotolava il trattato delicatamente. Era piuttosto antico.

Stava già passando al prossimo libro, ma qualcosa frullava nella testa di Fleamont.

“Remus, ti hanno mai detto che hai la peculiare capacità di smuovere esattamente i pensieri giusti a scatenare le idee più geniali?” gli disse dopo un po', i suoi grossi baffi grigi arricciati in un angolo per via di un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.

“Non in maniera così elegante, devo ammettere” ammise Remus.

-

“Dorea Black” annunciò Fleamont soddisfatto.

“Dorea Black?” chiese Euphemia sorpresa

“Dorea Black” ripeté il marito, come se quel nome fosse una spiegazione sufficiente.

“Ma chi è Dorea Black?” chiese Remus che non aveva idea di chi fosse.

“La mia seconda Black preferita. Prima di conoscere Sirius era la prima” disse Euphemia, come se servisse a spiegare molto.

“Tecnicamente adesso è Dorea Potter. È sposata a un nostro parente alla lontana, un ramo dei Potter che si è spostato in America parecchio tempo fa, ma siamo sempre stati piuttosto uniti”

“Charlus è tanto un brav’uomo. Vennero anche al matrimonio di James e Lily” aggiunse Euphemia con una certa malinconia.

A Remus non era ancora chiaro come Dorea avrebbe potuto contribuire, ma lui e Harry erano ad aspettarla in salotto nei giorni prima di Natale.

Harry era seduto sul pavimento del salotto, a qualche metro dal camino mentre Remus lo teneva d’occhio da una poltrona. Harry stava disegnando tranquillamente mentre “cantava” insieme alla musica natalizia di sottofondo.

“Emus!” esclamò eccitato dopo un po'. Aveva aggiunto al suo limitato vocabolario comprensibile Onna, Onno e Emus rispettivamente per i due nonni e Remus.

Piangeva sempre di meno per i suoi genitori e la cosa un po' tranquillizzava gli adulti, ma al contempo la trovavano estremamente triste. Quando si avventurava da solo per gli sconfinati corridoi della tenuta, alla fine lo trovavano sempre nello stesso posto, seduto davanti al ritratto di una dama Preraffaellita che pettinava la sua lunga chioma rossa mentre canticchiava.

Non diceva niente, non la chiamava, ma si sedeva lì, a guardarla, fino a quando qualcuno non andava a cercarlo.

In quel momento invece, lo aveva chiamato per fargli vedere il suo capolavoro. Era una grossa macchia nera, con quattro parti che sbucavano dalla parte inferiore.

“Oh Harry, ma è stupendo. Che cos’è?”

“Bau bau!”

“Oh, è un cane? Un grosso cane nero?” il bambino annuì convinto, tornando a disegnare e a fare la macchia ancora più nera. Ovvio che si ricordasse di Padfoot, il grosso cane che gli permetteva di cavalcare la sua schiena; era più basso di un cervo, più sicuro, e riusciva a muoversi dentro casa senza tirare giù tutto. Lily aveva maledetto James come non succedeva da anni quando si era trasformato dentro casa.

Dopo un po' Harry aveva preso un nuovo foglio e l’azzurro e aveva preso a darsi da fare energicamente.

Stava ancora canticchiando allegramente, quando la fiamma del camino si colorò di verde e Remus non si curò nemmeno di guardare se fossero finalmente arrivati gli ospiti, perché Harry aveva preso a gridare in disperazione, raggelato dalla paura.

L’uomo si era tuffato subito verso di lui e il bambino si era arrampicato disperatamente fra le sue braccia, continuando a piangere e urlare di paura.

“Oh, l’ho spaventato? Mi dispiace tanto” disse la donna nel salone. Remus fu colto da un moto protettivo nei confronti del bambino che ancora si disperava nel suo collo.

“Dorea Potter, giusto?” chiese mentre già inviava un incantesimo di allarme ai Potter.

“Si caro, non volevo spaventarlo”

“Dorea cara! Che bello vederti” disse in quel momento Fleamont mentre entrava nel salone. Il camino fece un’altra fiammata verde e Harry emise un miagolio spaventato mentre continuava a piangere.

“Ha paura del camino?” chiese Fleamont sorpreso.

“Credo che il problema sia stato il colore della fiammata improvvisa” spiegò Remus e tutti i presenti si bloccarono, anche l’uomo appena entrato che teneva in mano diversi regali.

“Oh povero tesoro” disse la donna, guardando il bambino preoccupata. Aveva dei penetranti occhi grigi, una tonalità molto singolare, ma estremamente comune in una sola famiglia del mondo magico che lasciarono Remus un po' spiazzato. Lo avrebbe trovato così, negli altri, per il resto della sua vita?

“Non credo siamo mai stati presentati. Io sono Dorea e lui è Charlus Potter” spiegò la donna e Remus offrì la mano mentre si presentava a sua volta.

“È qui perché abbiamo bisogno di un po' di forza bruta per riuscire a tirare fuori Sirius” spiegò Fleamont mentre faceva da parte i colori e i disegni di Harry.

“Io sono di accompagnamento” disse Charlus sarcastico con un pesante accento americano e prima che la moglie potesse rispondergli, entrò anche Euphemia.

“Oh, la mia seconda Black preferita!” disse la donna e Dorea sorrise.

“È così bello vedervi. Quando Fleamont ci ha contattato riguardo Sirius siamo subito tornati dall’America. Che storia assurda, Sirius ha fatto di tutto per allontanarsi dal quel genere di persone”

Iniziarono da subito un discorso piuttosto tecnico riguardo la linea di difesa da prendere.

“Dorea oltre a essere una Black, è un avvocato” spiegò Charlus a Remus che sembrava ancora piuttosto spaesato e il giovane fu effettivamente molto grato. Harry si era finalmente calmato, ma non voleva comunque staccarsi da Remus che decise allora di sederlo sulle sue gambe mentre l’altro uomo andò a sedersi di fianco a lui.

“Ah, ecco. E com’è imparentata con Sirius?”

“È la zia di Walburga, la sorella del padre” spiegò l’uomo piuttosto divertito. La donna era chiaramente una purosangue, ed era stata cresciuta come tale, ma era ovvio che non avesse ereditato la cattiveria che invece si era concentrata in sua nipote.

“Che nipote adorabile” commentò Remus sarcastico. Non aveva mai parlato con Walburga, ma l’aveva vista un paio di volte e Sirius gli aveva raccontato abbastanza da non fargli mai venire la voglia di farlo.

“Ho conosciuto banshee più affabili di quella donna. Tu eri a scuola con James e Sirius?” gli chiese Charlus e Remus annuì.

“Si, erano i miei migliori amici, insieme a Peter”

“Ah sì, ho letto di lui sul giornale. È una faccenda davvero brutta, da cima a fondo”

-

Ebbero anche una visita da Silente, qualche giorno dopo, e Dorea e Fleamont si chiusero con lui nello studio. Sapeva che l’idea era di utilizzare i diritti di Dorea come purosangue e consanguinea di Sirius per pretendere un processo, ma Remus avrebbe comunque gradito essere presente alla conversazione dei tre.

“Non farci caso” disse Charlus “questo genere di persone fanno sempre così, non è cattiveria, sono solo troppo presi”

Remus si sentiva comunque piuttosto inutile, ma era il preferito di Harry e questo aiutava a rincuorarlo.

“Tu che ne pensi Harry, ci riusciremo?” gli chiese e il bambino farfugliò qualcosa molto convito per poi tornare ai suoi giocattoli.

Remus non era sicuro della situazione. È vero, Sirius aveva dubitato di lui. E se lo avesse fatto per distogliere l’attenzione da sé stesso? Era plausibile.

E poi c’era Peter che era scomparso nel nulla, di lui era rimasto solo un dito. Gli avevano anche assegnato l’Ordine di Merlino postumo. Povero Pete, era stato così terrorizzato l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, un fascio di nervi. Erano tutti ridotti all’osso, basti pensare a cosa ne era rimasto del rapporto fra Sirius e Remus.

Loro stavano insieme. Finalmente, dopo un primo disastroso tentativo al sesto anno, troppo poco dopo lo scherzo che aveva messo Piton e Remus in pericolo, avevano deciso di darsi un po' più di tempo.

Dopo il diploma invece, Remus gli aveva detto di sì. La paura di non avere un futuro lo aveva spinto ad accettare finalmente, e almeno godersi insieme il tempo che avevano. L’intenzione di tutto il loro gruppo era di combattere in prima linea e Remus aveva già una vaga idea di cosa Silente avrebbe chiesto a lui nello specifico.

O almeno così credeva.

La realtà era stata molto più difficile da digerire di qualsiasi cosa avrebbero potuto immaginarsi. La fazione opposta aveva braccato intere famiglie perché natibabbani, Remus spariva per mesi e tornava talmente a pezzi da non riuscire a parlare per giorni quando tornava a casa.

Sirius era spaventato dalla situazione e da lui e la loro storia, troppo acerba, troppo tormentata, non aveva retto alla pressione e si erano spaccati. Avevano iniziato a dubitare l’uno dell’altro, Remus che metteva in guardia Lily e Sirius che faceva lo stesso con James.

E adesso Remus era terrorizzato all’idea di aver avuto ragione. Fleamont ed Euphemia erano fermamente convinti dell’innocenza di Sirius ed era un bene, perché Remus non sapeva cosa pensare.

Al momento si limitava a seguire gli ordini proprio come durante la guerra, ma erano ordini diversi. Fleamont gli chiedeva di studiare e fare ricerche insieme a lui, Euphemia pretendeva che si prendesse cura di sé stesso.

Avrebbe continuato ad andare avanti, un giorno alla volta, come aveva sempre fatto, sperando che non stessero combattendo una battaglia persa in partenza.

Fra l’altro, Dorea e Fleamont erano riusciti ad ottenere il permesso per andare ad Azkaban dopo il periodo di Natale; avrebbero finalmente potuto parlare con Sirius, sentire la sua versione e spiegargli le loro intenzioni. Remus voleva che quel giorno non arrivasse mai e che fosse quanto più vicino possibile.

-

Euphemia non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione che Fleamont e Dorea avevano quando rientrarono da Azkaban.

Si sedettero sul divano vicino al fuoco e poi le chiesero di chiamare Remus.

Il giovane era entrato nel salotto e si era accomodato, anche lui teso come una corda di violino.

La prima a scrollarsi di dosso lo shock e iniziare a parlare fu Dorea.

“Il colpevole è Peter, Sirius è innocente. Il Custode del segreto non era Sirius, ma Peter e lui li ha traditi dopo appena una settimana” spiegò caustica, senza giri di parole.

Remus si raggelò. E poi sentì la rabbia bruciante montare e investirlo. Avere torto non era mai stata una sensazione così bella.

“Come sta?” chiese Euphemia, col tono di chi non voleva conoscerne la risposta.

Fleamont la guardò da sopra gli occhiali da vista e la donna provò a non piangere. Il loro ragazzo, il loro adorato ragazzo.

“Quello che sta passando in quel posto lo segnerà per il resto della sua vita. Dobbiamo farlo uscire da lì il prima possibile” disse Dorea definitiva, gli occhi chiari che brillavano di determinazione esattamente come Remus aveva visto fare anche a quelli di Sirius. Quella donna avrebbe bruciato chiunque sul suo cammino pur di arrivare al suo scopo e quello scopo al momento era mettere Sirius in libertà. Remus poteva fidarsi di quegli occhi, anche sulla persona sbagliata.

I due si diedero un po' di tempo per riprendersi e poi contattarono Silente per metterlo al corrente di quello che avevano scoperto.

“Ci sono dei modi” iniziò il preside, col suo tono da professore navigato “per sapere se una persona è ancora in vita o no. È il tipo di incantesimo non visto di buon occhio da queste parti, ma in una situazione del genere riusciremmo a giustificarne l’utilizzo e presentarlo come prova a favore del signor Black”

“Possiamo usare anche il _Priori Incantatem_ sulla sua bacchetta” aggiunse Dorea e il preside annuì.

“Mi chiedo solo a chi siano stati inviati gli averi del signor Black” chiese Silente e gli occhi dei presenti si posarono su Remus.

Esattamente un mese dopo la morte di James e Lily aveva ricevuto una scatola con sopra un numero identificativo della prigione di Akzaban. Aveva nascosto la scatola sotto al letto senza aprirla non volendo nemmeno sapere cosa potesse contenere. Si era solo sorpreso di averla ricevuta lui. Non pensava di essere lui il contatto in caso di emergenza, non dopo quello che era successo.

“Ce l’ho io” ammise e nessuno sembrò particolarmente sorpreso.

“E l’hai aperta?” gli chiese Dorea.

“No”

“Bene. Non farlo, romperemo i sigilli davanti al Wizengamot in modo che non potranno dubitare che qualcuno abbia provato a nascondere qualcosa” spiegò rilassata.

Quando Silente fu andato via, Remus si avvicinò a Fleamont, ancora scosso.

“So che è l’ultima cosa che vuoi in questo momento,” cominciò incerto, ma prese coraggio parlando “ma ho bisogno di vedere anche io”

L’uomo sembrò pensarci su per un po' e poi sospirò con gli occhi chiusi. James faceva così quando si sentiva afflitto.

“Tanto avevo comunque intenzione di alleggerirne il ricordo” bofonchiò e poi fece un altro sospiro.

“Seguimi. Hai mai usato un pensatoio?” gli chiese infine.

“No”

“Allora saranno due esperienze terrificanti in una”

Remus passò la notte a piangere, ma questo sarebbe rimasto fra lui e il suo cuscino. Aveva però raggiunto il suo scopo: tutti i suoi dubbi erano stati spazzati via.

Come aveva anche solo potuto dubitare di Sirius?

-

Grazie ai diritti di Dorea e alle numerose oliate di ingranaggi di Fleamont, il Wizengamot concesse finalmente un processo a Sirius, la data fu fissata per il dieci marzo, il giorno del compleanno di Remus. Casualmente, col particolare tipo di fortuna che Remus si portava dietro da quanto aveva cinque anni, sarebbe stato anche il giorno della luna piena.

Remus non era in condizioni di andare da nessuna parte, ne era consapevole, ma insistette lo stesso.

“Posso sigillarti in casa. La casa è mia, fa quello che dico io” lo minacciò Fleamont, Euphemia che annuiva.

“E io conosco abbastanza incantesimi da murarti sotto le fondamenta fino a quando non cambio idea” aggiunse la donna.

“Sirius non può affrontarlo da solo”

“E infatti non lo farà, ci saremo noi”

“C’è anche il rischio che la tua presenza peggiori le cose, Remus” gli disse Euphemia e Fleamont avrebbe preferito che non lo dicesse, ma era vero. Un licantropo registrato non avrebbe certamente migliorato la loro posizione agli occhi del Wizengamot.

Remus si odiò un po' di più, ma gli diede ragione. Sarebbe rimasto a casa.

Era agitato e talmente nervoso per tutta la questione, sapeva che se le cose fossero andate male, quella notte sarebbe morto. L’agitazione dell’uomo si rifletteva sul lupo e il lupo si sfogava su sé stesso.

Harry sarebbe stato al sicuro con gli elfi domestici dei Potter, ma Remus sarebbe impazzito.

Il processo sarebbe stato alle tre e tutti e quattro i Potter erano pronti alla battaglia.

Remus era in camera sua, provando a trovare una posizione che non lo facesse ammattire e sudare e tremare, ma era tutto inutile, era sempre tutto inutile.

L’unico che riusciva a dargli un po' di pace in quei momenti era Sirius. L’istinto canino e la sconfinata pazienza che mostrava solo con lui, gli permetteva di riuscire a interpretare i gesti del lupo e tranquillizzarlo abbastanza da riuscire a far riposare Remus per qualche ora, prima di farsi a pezzi.

Prima di andare via, Euphemia e Fleamont entrarono nella sua stanza.

“Avete già preso la scatola?” gli chiese e i due annuirono.

“È orribile che debba essere proprio oggi” disse la donna con lo sguardo preoccupato.

“Ho scritto una lettera a Sirius. Se il processo dovesse andare male, voglio che almeno sappia che non gli do la colpa di niente” disse indicando una busta chiusa sulla sua scrivania che Fleamont infilò nella giacca.

“Gliela faremo avere, non ti preoccupare. Tu prova a prenderti cura di te adesso, va bene?” disse Euphemia.

“Fatemi sapere appena avete un verdetto, vi prego” li implorò, la voce rotta dai crampi.

“Certo Remus, tu adesso pensa solo a passare la giornata. Ci vediamo più tardi” lo rassicurò Fleamont spostandogli i capelli incollati dal sudore sulla fronte.

I due uscirono e Remus rimase da solo con i suoi pensieri.

Sarebbe stata la luna più lunga della sua vita.

-

Fleamont aveva avuto una vita piuttosto avventurosa. Niente di esagerato, ma aveva fatto i suoi viaggi ed era sopravvissuto a una buona quota di esperienze traumatizzanti.

Era così che aveva conosciuto la sua Euphemia. Pur essendo un Grifondoro, non era mai stato un gran duellante, le sue qualità erano altre, era un Maestro di Pozioni piuttosto affermato, ma in un viaggio in India alla ricerca di antichi manoscritti, aveva rischiato di rimetterci la pelle e sarebbe morto, se non fosse stato per la bellissima strega che era intervenuta, un’ottima duellante che aveva messo al tappeto i suoi assalitori, salvandogli la vita.

La bellissima strega lo aveva soccorso e per ringraziarla lui gli aveva offerto la cena e non l’aveva più lasciata. Se l’era portata in Inghilterra, e avevano vissuto una lunga vita felice insieme.

Nemmeno tutti i momenti felici passati con la sua amata moglie bastarono a fargli evocare un Patronus nel bel mezzo di Azkaban, davanti a Sirius ridotto in quelle condizioni.

Era stata Dorea a mettere al riparo entrambi, con la sua bellissima leonessa.

“Un po' imbarazzante per una Serpeverde, ma ne sono fiera” spiegò provando a spezzare la tensione e Fleamont fu grato di aver scelto lei per farsi aiutare in quella orribile situazione.

Se non gli avessero detto che quello davanti a lui era il ragazzo che considerava alla stregua di un figlio, non lo avrebbe mai riconosciuto.

Aveva perso peso e illuminato dalla luce fredda del Patronus la sua pelle aveva una tinta bluastra. I capelli erano sporchi e teneva la testa bassa in modo che gli coprissero il viso mentre tremava come una foglia, incatenato al pavimento.

Lo aveva riconosciuto e si era nascosto alla sua vista, ma Fleamont lo aveva forzato a guardarlo.

“Ti porterò via da qui, è una promessa” gli aveva detto abbassandosi quando più poteva per avere il viso alla stessa altezza.

“Sono stato io a dirgli di scegliere Peter, è colpa mia se sono morti. Perché non mi odi?” gli aveva risposto il ragazzo fra i singhiozzi e gli si era spezzato il cuore.

“Sirius, non sei stato tu a tradire James. Non so quanto ci metteremmo, ma sappi che non avrò pace fino a quando tu non sarai di nuovo libero”

A quel punto il ragazzo era scoppiato in lacrime e Fleamont lo aveva abbracciato. Prima che un Auror potesse urlargli addosso, aveva incantato gli stracci che il ragazzo aveva addosso in modo che lo tenessero al caldo e quando dovette allontanarsi tremava molto di meno.

Il giovane aveva preso un paio di respiri profondi e aveva alzato la testa per la prima volta da quando erano entrati. Aveva la barba incolta e profonde occhiaie viola, ma lo sguardo sembrava vigile.

“Okay. Che posso fare?” disse con un tono appena più sicuro e a quel punto iniziò a parlare Dorea e lui si era fatto da parte.

Fleamont aveva visto Sirius in quelle condizioni migliaia di volte al giorno, ogni momento in cui la sua mente si svuotava, tornava all’immagine di quello che considerava suo figlio in quelle condizioni, terrorizzato e traumatizzato in una cella sporca. Quando anche Remus aveva visto quel Sirius tramite i suoi ricordi, aveva iniziato a tremare, ma lo aveva ringraziato. Fleamont aveva finalmente visto la battaglia accendersi negli occhi ambra del ragazzo.

Non avrebbe riposato fino a quando non avrebbe saputo suo figlio fuori da quel posto.

Quando al processo lo scortarono nell’arena del Wizengamot, Euphemia emise un verso dolorante dagli spalti dietro di lui.

Al banco della difesa c’erano solo lui e Dorea, Sirius era bloccato in un affare infernale al centro con spuntoni di ferro che gli impedivano anche solo di voltarsi, più trasandato di quando Fleamont l’aveva visto e ancora più pallido. Aveva il volto tumefatto e i capelli come corde nere. Sembrava appena uscito da una fogna, puzzava anche come se fosse uscito da una fogna. A cosa serviva? Umiliarlo ulteriormente? Il tutto era semplicemente disumano.

Il processo durò molte ore. Dorea difese Sirius in maniera impeccabile e inattaccabile, Silente parlò del grandissimo contributo che Sirius aveva dato alla causa e delle gravi perdite che aveva subito, dei sacrifici che aveva fatto per il bene comune.

Furono illustrate le prove una per una, e quando Sirius fu interrogato sotto Veritaserum gli concessero di uscire da quella trappola per topi che fu portata via. Al suo posto gli fu data una sedia e delle grosse catene, appena più dignitose.

Il tribunale accettò anche l’incantesimo che provava che Peter Pettigrew era ancora vivo il ché scatenò tutto un altro disastro, ma Barty Crouch sembrava continuare ad insistere sul fatto che Sirius fosse colpevole e Fleamont gli rispose più volte per le rime.

“Guarda le braccia di Sirius, nessun marchio nero, puoi affermare lo stesso di tuo figlio?” a quella frase si era scatenato il putiferio, visto che solo poche settimane prima Barty Jr. era stato arrestato e sbattuto ad Azkaban e il suo exploit gli fece guadagnare un’occhiataccia da Dorea, ma molti del Wizengamot gli diedero silenziosamente ragione.

Fecero alcune pause in cui gli permisero di avvicinarsi a Sirius e Fleamont riuscì ad allungargli la lettera di Remus senza farsi vedere.

Dopo un processo così, la gente stava ammattendo, la stampa gridava per avere un commento e gli Auror li cacciarono dall’aula tre volte, ma riuscirono ogni volta a infilarsi di nuovo dentro.

Era il processo del secolo, Sirius era l’imputato del secolo.

Fleamont sperava solo di reggere fino alla fine di quella orribile giornata.

James avrebbe fatto questo e altro per Sirius.

Fleamont doveva arrivare alla fine. Per suo figlio. Per entrambi i suoi figli.

E soprattutto per Harry, perché suo nipote meritava una famiglia.

-

La prima sensazione quando si svegliò non fu il dolore, ma le lenzuola. Era avvolto nelle coperte del suo letto, nel suo pigiama ed era già stato medicato.

Era una cosa che non permetteva ai Potter. Per quanto Fleamont provasse a convincerlo, Remus non gli aveva permesso di andare a recuperarlo nudo e coperto di foglie nella parte nel bosco delimitata da barriere magiche in cui lui scorrazzava sotto la luna piena. Solo una volta che si fosse svegliato da solo, tornava alla tenuta sulle sue gambe e dopo una doccia permetteva a Fleamont di medicarlo.

Era stata una brutta luna, come aveva sospettato, ma non ricordava di essersi svegliato né di essere tornato dentro.

“Buon compleanno, dormiglione” sentì dire a una voce rauca, ma nota e quasi saltò dal letto dalla sorpresa. Se ne pentì subito perché il gesto violento gli provocò dolori ovunque, ma due mani lo afferrarono e rimisero fra i cuscini.

“Ehi ehi con calma, Moony è stato particolarmente cattivo stanotte” lo tranquillizzò Sirius che era lì, vicino a lui.

“Sei qui” disse ovvio, ma alla vista di lui il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare.

“Siamo rientrati stanotte, erano le tre. Gli altri stanno ancora dormendo” aveva i capelli umidi e indossava la sua maglietta dei Motorhead e il pantalone di un vecchio pigiama.

I suoi capelli erano lunghi fino alle clavicole e aveva la barba lunga e incolta, era pallido come la morte e l’unico accenno di colore era il viola delle occhiaie e di numerosi lividi ed escoriazioni sulle braccia, ma era la cosa più bella che Remus avesse mai visto.

“Come ti senti?” gli chiese e il bruno sbuffò.

“Non sono io quello fasciato come una mummia” rispose sarcastico, ma il suo tono era piuttosto piatto.

“Beh, non sono io quello appena uscito da Azkaban” disse e Sirius annuì, il suo sguardo si perse nel vuoto, la sua espressione si svuotò di qualsiasi emozione.

“Non è come immagini. Nessuno può immaginare com’è, solo chi c’è stato” disse alla fine con una voce che non sembrava più la sua.

“Sirius?” lo chiamò prendendogli una mano. Il bruno sembrò svegliarsi, gli occhi di nuovo su di lui, l’espressione corrucciata.

“Ti stendi vicino a me?” gli chiese e l’altro obbedì. Remus non era in condizioni di girarsi sul fianco, ma tirò un braccio di Sirius attorno alla sua vita e l’altro poggiò le labbra contro la sua spalla, gli occhi chiari puntati sulla sua faccia.

“Come fai a non odiarmi?” gli chiese, le labbra ancora premute contro la stoffa del pigiama. Il suo respiro gli dava i brividi e lo rilassava al tempo stesso. Non credeva ne sarebbe ancora stato capace.

“Lo sai che è impossibile” gli rispose tranquillo

“Ho dubitato di te” incalzò Sirius

“E io di te. Siamo pari, pluffa al centro” disse, sempre più rilassato.

“Rem dico sul serio. Ho letto la tua lettera e non capisco”

“Cosa c’è da capire?” chiese mentre sbadigliava. Il calore di Sirius al suo fianco lo stava rilassando e prima che potesse avere una risposta, si stava riaddormentando.

Sirius rimase vicino a lui abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a rilassarsi a sua volta. Non credeva ne sarebbe ancora stato capace.

-

Harry non si ricordava di Sirius, lo guardava un po' preoccupato e continuava a cercare Remus come se l’altro potesse dargli una spiegazione riguardo cosa potesse volere da lui questo nuovo individuo. Remus non era completamente in sé, gli acciacchi della trasformazione si facevano ancora sentire, ma aveva insistito per essere presente per il loro primo incontro. Fleamont ed Euphemia si erano dileguati dopo avergli lasciato il bambino lavato e vestito.

Sirius fu piuttosto offeso dalla reazione di Harry, ma lo mascherò discretamente. Di certo non poteva fargliene una colpa.

“E dai Bambi, abbiamo giocato tante volte insieme. Non ti ricordi di Padfoot?” gli disse dopo un po', mentre provava a prenderlo in braccio, ma il bambino non era d’accordo.

Remus stava per dirgli di non insistere, ma a sentire quel nome, Harry si illuminò ed emise un “Bau!” tutto eccitato e Sirius sorrise. Era la prima volta che Remus lo vedeva sorridere da quando era tornato.

Chiuse la porta con un gesto distratto della mano, iPotter sapevano parecchie cose dei Malandrini, ma non proprio tutto, e si trasformò in Padfoot.

Harry alla vista dal cane restò estasiato, lo abbracciò e provò a salirgli sulla schiena e Padfoot si stese per terra in modo che il bambino potesse pestarlo fino a salirgli in groppa.

Una volta a cavallo, Padfoot fece un paio di giri della stanza e Harry rise di gusto. Dopo un po' il grosso cane si stese di nuovo a terra e si ritrasformò in umano, il bambino ancora sulla schiena.

“Adesso ti ricordi di me?” gli chiese l’uomo girando la testa e Harry lo abbracciò.

“Bau” sospirò sognante e Sirius rotolò delicatamente fino ad essere stesi entrambi per terra sul fianco.

“Esatto Bambi” sussurrò a sua volta.

“Abbi”

“Tu sei Bambi, io sono Sirius”

“Mh” disse infine il bambino, sorridendo. Si alzò e andò da Remus che guardava la scena poco lontano.

“Emus! Bau!”

“Esatto, Bau è tornato” dopo un po' il bambino decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di quei due e preferì correre fuori dalla stanza, non prima di aver tirato una testata sulla porta mentre provava ad aprirla.

“Credo abbia un po' di problemi a calcolare le distanze” ammise Remus mentre apriva la porta per il bambino.

“Pensi che sia come James? Cieco come una talpa senza occhiali?” propose Sirius.

“È possibile, ma è ancora troppo piccolo per saperlo con esattezza. Dove vuoi andare Harry?”

“Onna” e iniziò a correre in direzione della cucina. Ci avrebbe pensato la casa a tenerlo d’occhio.

“Lo lasci andare da solo?” chiese Sirius preoccupato e Remus scrollò le spalle.

“Conosce la strada e poi Euphemia mi ha rimproverato perché gli stavo troppo addosso. Apparentemente è giusto che alla sua età esplori la casa da solo. Non ne so niente di bambini, faccio quello che mi dicono” ammise mentre si andava a sedere su una poltrona. Ogni volta che si muoveva gli sembrava di scricchiolare come la Stamberga Strillante. Chissà se e come sarebbe arrivato a trent’anni.

“Sono contento che tu sia rimasto con loro” disse Sirius guardandosi attorno.

“Non avevo molta scelta. Fleamont l’ha indorata dicendo che avevano bisogno di una mano con Harry, ma era chiaro che fossi io quello in difficoltà”

“Quel bambino ti adora”

“Tutto sua madre” disse scherzando, ma Sirius si incupì.

“Scusami, non volevo” si scusò subito Remus, ma l’altro scosse la testa.

“Per te è passato qualche mese, lo capisco”

“Per te no?”

“No, non per me” disse e Remus aspettò che elaborasse, ma restò in silenzio.

“Sirius”

“Vado a controllare se è arrivato a destinazione” disse in fine per poi allontanarsi a passo svelto.

Remus aveva la sensazione di continuare a sbagliare.

-

“Sirius, mi chiedevo una cosa” disse Euphemia al ragazzo. Sirius era seduto al tavolo della cucina e giocava con Harry seduto sul tavolo che sgambettava allegro mentre si abbaiavano a vicenda. 

Euphemia non capiva lo scopo del gioco, ma Harry sembrava divertirsi e a Sirius faceva bene un po' di distrazione.

“Hai parlato con Remus?”

“Riguardo?” chiese lui distrattamente.

“Voi due, mi pare ovvio”

“Noi… due?” disse l’altro, l’espressione terrorizzata. Euphemia lo trovò davvero esilarante. Avevano ballato insieme al matrimonio, lontani dalla festa ma ancora nel giardino e pensavano che non li avesse visti nessuno?

“Davvero credevi che non lo sapessimo? Sul serio?” disse divertita e Sirius si strinse nelle spalle.

“Beh, non ne abbiamo mai parlato, non sapevo se per voi-” iniziò, ma lei lo interruppe.

“Sirius, per noi non c’è nessun problema, soprattutto perché quel ragazzo era pronto a venire da te in tribunale, il giorno della luna piena. Abbiamo quasi dovuto obbligarlo a restare qui. Non hai letto la sua lettera?”

“Beh sì, ma dopo tutto quello che è successo non pensavo che lui, dopo quello che ho fatto-”

“Parlane con Remus, il prima possibile. Siamo riusciti a convincerlo a restare qui solo dicendo che ci serviva una mano, dagli un motivo in più per restare”

“Quello che ho fatto-”

“Oh, finiscila. Cosa hai fatto per lui non è un problema, chiaramente”

“’Phemia, Remus non si merita qualcuno come me” provò Sirius, ma Euphemia non voleva sentire scuse.

“Sei uno scapestrato, impulsivo, estremamente melodrammatico e il più delle volte agisci prima di pensare” disse con tanto vigore che anche Harry si girò a guardarlo sospirando un “Onna?” vagamente preoccupato.

“Grazie, eh” bofonchiò Sirius

“Ma hai anche un cuore d’oro, sei leale e ami quel ragazzo come nessuno potrà mai” concluse la donna e Sirius sbuffò lisciandosi l’orribile barba incolta. Se avesse voluto tenerla così, avrebbe dovuto dargli una sistemata.

“Se mi fossi fidato di lui, James e Lily sarebbero vivi”

“No, Peter avrebbe trovato un altro modo, Voldemort avrebbe trovato un altro modo” Euphemia se lo ripeteva dal trentuno ottobre, doveva ripeterselo, altrimenti sarebbe ammattita con i se e con i forse.

“Forse, o forse no”

“Sirius, hai commesso degli errori e Remus ha commesso degli errori, ma voi siete qui e a differenza di tanti altri siete ancora vivi. Io e Fleamont non ci saremo per sempre e Harry avrà bisogno di una famiglia e Godric sa che a quel punto tu avrai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto necessario”

Il Sirius di un anno prima avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, questo aggrottò la fronte e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non ti sembra un po' affrettato come discorso?” disse e fu Euphemia ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Non so quanti anni mi restano, ma sappi che nel momento in cui dovessi morire, se tu non avrai risolto con Remus, passerò il resto della tua vita a tormentarti, giovanotto” disse minacciandolo con un mestolo. Sirius accennò un sorriso e poi tornò a guardare Harry che intanto aveva messo in bocca la sua maglietta.

“Come fai ad essere così sicura e lui mi accetti?” chiese mentre delicatamente toglieva l’indumento dalle fauci del suo figlioccio.

“Perché il pensiero che lui ti avesse tradito, lo ha distrutto più del fatto che loro fossero morti”

-

Remus stava comodamente spaparanzato su un divano, un libro in mano e il fuoco ad illuminargli il lato destro del volto. Sirius gli sollevò le gambe e si sedette sul divano per poi ripoggiarle sulle sue. Remus inarcò un sopracciglio in segno di domanda, ma Sirius fece finta di niente, provando a rilassarsi, ma con scarsi risultati.

Stavano pigramente aspettando la cena, Harry già dormiva e Fleamont ed Euphemia stavano intrattenendo Dorea e Charlus da qualche altra parte della casa.

Avrebbero potuto parlare, ma non troppo, era in momento migliore sia che la conversazione andasse bene sia che andasse male.

“Remus” iniziò incerto.

“Sì?” chiese con tono distratto, ma Sirius sapeva che anche lui aveva capito qualcosa.

“In questi mesi, per caso hai… hai trovato qualcun altro?”

Remus lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia e poi lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro, gli occhi al cielo.

“Sul serio?” gli chiese sarcastico e gli colpì la spalla col libro con più forza di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Fantastico, si era arrabbiato.

“Che c’è?” disse stringendosi nelle spalle

“Secondo te, con tutto quello che è successo, mi sarei messo a cercare compagnia?” disse esasperato mentre toglieva le gambe da sopra le sue e si metteva a sedere diritto.

“Potevi già averla da prima” borbottò e Remus lo colpì di nuovo col libro, questa volta con più energia.

“Oh, sì, perché chiaramente ero in condizioni di iniziare una relazione!”

“Okay era una domanda stupida, ma volevo solo essere sicuro” si giustificò l’altro alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Di cosa?”

“Volevo sapere se a te sarebbe andato bene riprovarci. Magari la terza volta è quella giusta” disse accennando un sorriso. Aveva provato a rendere il tutto un commento leggero, ma era chiaramente terrorizzato.

Erano stati insieme a scuola, ma lo scherzo di Sirius aveva mandato tutto a puttane. Erano stati insieme dopo il diploma, ma la guerra aveva mandato tutto a puttane. Sirius sperava solo che l’altro gli desse un’altra possibilità.

Remus posò il libro per terra e si chinò verso Sirius. Gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia e col pollice disegnò il contorno del suo labro inferiore. Sirius in quel momento aveva paura anche di respirare.

“A una condizione: niente più segreti” sospirò Remus, il viso estremamente vicino al suo e il bruno si trovò ad annuire prima ancora di registrare esattamente cosa gli avesse chiesto.

“Accetto” sussurrò mentre già si spingeva a baciarlo. Si staccò subito, chiedendo un “Va bene?” a mezza voce, la cui risposta fu un secondo bacio, stavolta iniziato da Remus che affondò le mani nei suoi capelli e se lo tirò addosso.

Sirius davvero non si aspettava una risposta simile, ma certamente non si sarebbe lamentato. Remus gli era mancato così tanto. E non si riferiva solo ad Akzaban, anche prima che tutto andasse a gambe all’aria, erano mesi che non stavano insieme, così.

Gli erano mancati tutti i dettagli che fino a quell’attimo non aveva notato gli fossero sfuggiti, o forse gli erano stati portati via, come il modo in cui Remus affondava le mani nei suoi capelli, senza tirare, ma stringendo comunque in maniera insistente, o lo straordinario calore che emanava durante tutto il mese, tranne il giorno dopo la luna, in cui tremava dal freddo. O la forma delle sue labbra contro le sue mentre sospirava il suo nome. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo?

L’orribile dubbio che tutto ciò non fosse reale, che era solo un’allucinazione e che i dissennatori sarebbero presto calati su di lui, aveva appena iniziato a farsi strada nella sua mente, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di irrigidirsi, che furono interrotti.

“Lungi da me interrompere, ma la cena è pronta” disse la voce di Fleamont Potter; l’uomo era sulla porta con le braccia incrociate che osservava la scena di Sirius steso sopra Remus. Era chiaro dalla sua espressione, tanto uguale a quella del figlio da far male, che se la stava decisamente godendo.

“Arriviamo subito” disse Sirius mentre Remus si nascondeva dietro la sua spalla.

“Grazie Fleamont” aggiunse il licantropo senza voltarsi a guardarlo e l’uomo girò sui tacchi e se ne andò. Appena fu uscito dalla stanza, Remus scoppiò a ridere e Sirius con lui.

“Okay, questa è stata decisamente imbarazzante” commentò fra le risate, ma Sirius dovette dargli torto.

“Non peggio di quando fu James a beccarci” disse Sirius. Almeno quella non l’aveva dimenticata.

“Oh Godric, mi pare stessimo facendo molto di più che baciarci” ricordò Remus.

“La mia testa era fra le tue gambe, Moony” disse caustico, ma divertito

“E la mia era fra le tue, Pads” gli ricordò l’altro.

I due scoppiarono a ridere di nuovo, ma Sirius si mise in ginocchio sul divano, allontanandosi da Remus. Sapeva di essere ben lontano da poter fare qualcosa di simile con lui, ma era un discorso che avrebbero affrontato un’altra volta.

“Credo sarebbe meglio andare a cenare” decretò in fine e l’altro annuì.

“Concordo”

-

Fleamont entrò in sala da pranzo con un sorrisetto nascosto sotto i baffi grigi ed Euphemia si ritrovò a sorridere prima ancora di saperne il perché.

“Allora?” chiese incuriosita e l’uomo sorrise di nuovo.

“Andrà tutto bene” disse in fine e anche la donna riuscì a sorridere a pieno, finalmente.

C’erano ancora molte cose da rivedere, ma avrebbero trovato un modo per far funzionare tutto, erano lì per quello.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Mi presento, sono Cactus  
> Una minima annotazione: in giro per il web ho visto questo headcanon secondo cui i Potter, o almeno Euphemia, fossero indiani (questo andrebbe a giustificare perché tutti insistessero sul fatto che Harry somigliasse al padre e la vergogna dei Dursley). Visto che la cosa mi aggrada alquanto, vi ho fatto qualche riferimento, ma ovviamente ognuno è libero di fare come preferisce.  
> Come regalo di questa quarantena mi sono dedicata a un fandom in cui fin ora, avevo solo letto.  
> Come introduzione mi sembrava carino scrivere una OS senza particolari pretese.  
> In forno ci sono un altro paio di Wolfstar, perché è l’unico pairing di cui scrivo in questo momento.  
> Sono a periodi, che ci vogliamo fare  
> Mi farebbe estremamente piacere sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> E mi raccomando, lavatevi le mani  
> The Cactus Incident


End file.
